


Jolene

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, alternative universe, porn au, pornstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Porn au - 18 year old Credence turns to porn to make money, two veteran pornstars take an interest in the new talent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> instead of updating my other two fics have this!
> 
> something smutty, not much in the way of plot this way I can add drabbles to it if I feel like or if I get any prompts on tumblr, I do plan to have one or two more chapters at least
> 
> also fuck johnny depp and that bullshit ugly ass grindelwald at the end of the movie, what I imagine the characters to look like in this universe is below
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Credence had no idea what to expect when stepping into the office of Ms Sera Piq. There was no 'casting couch', no lurid photographs on the wall. It was a simple office in a neutral colour scheme. Despite the bland room the woman sitting behind the minimalist glass desk was intimidating to say the least. Her eyes tracked Credence as he made his way further into the room and sat in one of the hard-backed chairs opposite the president of MACUSA Entertainment (Mature Adult Content USA). The name might be overly clinical, but Credence had done his research and they are the best production company in the city. 

He catches a glimpse of his head-shots and photos in his file, open on the desk, before Sera catches him looking and moves it out of sight. Taking those photos had been the raunchiest thing Credence had ever done. He finds it hard to believe he is prepared to go even further and do actual porn! But desperate times call for desperate measures. He needs to make money and fast. He had been made homeless when his foster mother was taken into custody on child-abuse charges two weeks ago. All the kids in her care were taken to care homes but Credence who had just recently turned 18 was too old and had no safety net. What little money he had managed to save over the years wouldn't last him another two weeks.

"So Mr. Barebone," Sera raises an eye at the name but doesn't comment, "what can I do for you today?"

"Well, um, I-, you see I need uh..."

"You need money and think porn is the easiest and quickest way to get some. Correct?" her bluntness embarrasses Credence, who is in way over his head and unsure of the etiquette for a meeting like this. He decides to stick with the tried and true 'honesty is the best policy'.

"Yes ma'm."

"Why not do some cam work yourself, cut out the middleman, or if you're truly desperate why not work out on the streets?" she wasn't judging, simply curious as to what could lead such a meek, unassuming boy to her place of business.

"I think this work is safest and I've done some research and the industry does have rules and regulations in place and from what I've read, MACUSA is the best company to work for."

Sera smiles at that "Well Mr. Barebone, you've done more research than most who enter this office" she leans back in her chair, appraising him over steepled fingers. "There definitely is a demand for your 'look'. My concern however is you're very green. Will you be able to perform when needed?"

"Yes! I just need a chance and I can prove it to you!" he's not above pleading. He stares beseechingly at the president, eyes wide, trying to convey his need for this job.

"Ok, I'll give you a shot. I'll have our legal team write up a contract. You'll be on probation for 4 months with potential for contract extension at the end of that period. You get tested every month, that's non-negotiable." Credence nods along, not fully taking it all in, elated at just landing a job. "We'll market you as fresh meat, inexperienced twink, that sort of thing." She seemed to be talking to herself now more than to Credence, devising a plan for his debut and how to market it. "I'll pair you up with one of our more experienced actors for your first film. Yes, that would be good, a mentor/mentee relationship, we could develop it into a series." Credence kept his mouth shut and nodded along, like he was taught to do as a child. All he was hearing was that he might be getting multiple jobs coming soon and that's all he cared about at this very moment. 

Soon after he was ushered out of the office with strict instructions to make an appointment with the company's doctor ASAP. He would be sent the contract tomorrow and he had till the end of the week to decide on whether or not to take the offer. Credence already knew he was going to accept whatever they gave him. He left the deceptively mundane offices feeling lighter than he had in weeks. 

 

 

Entering the MACUSA offices in the centre of Manhattan is more nerve-wracking the second time around. It probably has to do with the fact that Credence will be getting fucked today, on camera, in a room full of strangers. Yeah that's probably the reason.

He was roused from his thoughts as the elevator doors opened to a long, narrow hallway with many, identical, closed doors. Tucked away to the immediate left of the elevator was a small reception area. The blonde sitting behind the desk was the same woman who had greeted Credence the day of his interview. She had kind eyes and a sweet smile. 

"Hi Queenie" he gave her a weak smile, as he took a seat.

"Hi sweetie, I was hoping we'd be seeing you again" she sounds genuine which is nice of her, Credence thinks. "I think everything went well with your tests as Ms Sera has booked a shoot for today."

"Yeah, I got the all clear, so here I am" he ducked his head embarrassed, not sure if he should be talking about STI tests.

"None of that now sweetie" Queenie seems to have read his thoughts, "There's no reason to be embarrassed, its just a part of the business. Whether your clean or not, there's nothing to be embarrassed about being safe." She obviously had a talent for making people feel comfortable, probably why she worked the front of house, Credence mused.

"Credence?" a voice calls from behind.

A woman with short, brunette hair, and dressed in an elegant pants-suit, beckons Credence into her office, right next to the reception. 

"Hello Credence, I'm Tina, head of the HR department."

"Nice to meet you ma'am"

"Oh none of that now Credence, just Tina is fine." she smiles kindly at him. "Now I handle any complaints or queries you have relating to anything within the business. That means if anybody harasses you or is less than professional in their conduct you come to me and I'll help sort it out. If you're not sure of anything, feel free to ask me. I know it sounds cliche but no question is too stupid. You have to feel secure when doing this job."

"Thank you Ms Tina", it actually did make him feel better, even if he would be hesitant to complain about anything. Tina was similar to Queenie in how they both manage to put people at ease. 

"Now, you have been scheduled to shoot with Graves today. He is one of our more experienced actors. He may seem gruff but you're in good hands with him." she looks over her filo-fax "And you'll be shooting on Set 2. Do you have any questions?"

Credence shakes his head, feeling a little overwhelmed already.

"Great, then we'll get you into make-up and get this show on the road" she shoots him an encouraging smile before she's ushering him out the door. As he is led down the long corridor Credence hears Queenie call after him "You'll do fine sweetie."

So that's how Credence has ended up sitting in his threadbare boxers in front of a vanity mirror, trying to psych himself up.

"Well hello, aren't you a pretty little treat" a voice purrs from the doorway. 

Credence turns in his seat to see a blonde-haired man casually leaning against the door frame, his short robe hanging opening, giving Credence a full view of his naked body. Blushing furiously he pulls his eyes back to the man's face. If Credence had to guess he'd put the man in his mid 40s, but with his styled hair he looks kind of ageless.

"Such a sweet boy, no need to be so shy" the man strolls into the dressing room, an air of lazy arrogance surrounds him. His eyes are raking up and down Credence's nearly naked body. He tries not to squirm under the intense gaze. 

A firm hand falls onto the back of Credence's neck in an unforgiving grip. The man presses closer and rests his other hand high on Credence's thigh, fingers skimming just under his boxers. He feels the press of the man's hardened length, brushing against him. A thumb is rubbing pleasurable circles into Credence neck. Much to his mortification Credence can feel himself growing hard, his thin boxers leaving nothing to the imagination.

Smirking, the man leans in to whisper in Credence's ear "There you go sweet boy, we're all friends here." His lips brush against the shell of Credence's ear, causing Credence to shiver. "So responsive and eager, aren't you just delicious. Do you have a name sweet boy?"

"Cr-Credence sir" he stutters.

"Mmm, Gellert, pleased to make your acquaintance." he purrs, darting his tongue out and swirling it around Credence's ear. Credence yelps, simultaneously the hand on his thigh moves higher up under Credence boxers and caresses his balls lightly. 

"I, I- I don't thi-" he protests weakly.

"Hush child, we're just getting to know each other before we work together" he dismisses, sharp teeth bite down on the flesh of Credence's ear lobe and tugging painfully. Gellert chuckles at Credence's pained gasp. The hand up his boxers is now gripping his cock, painfully tight. To his chagrin Credence groans, automatically thrusting up into the touch.

"That's it beautiful boy, let go, Gellert will look after you" the older man coos. Slowly pumping his hand up and down Credence's shaft. A desperate whine escapes Credence's lips, it seems to spur Gellert on, he picks up his pace, stroking quicker. The hand that was on Credence's neck is now grabbing fistfuls of hair. Gellert yanks his head back and crashes their lips together in a bruising, biting kiss. Credence desperately tries to keep up but its clear he is out of his depth. Gellert is in complete control.

He can feel heat pooling low in his stomach, his balls tighten up in anticipation. Then suddenly everything stops. Gellert steps back, taking his hands off of Credence and concentrates on covering up with his robe. Credence is left hard and panting, confused as to what has just happened and a little desperate. Even though he fights it, a pathetic whine escapes him. Licking his lips Gellert smirks "Such a needy creature. Don't worry my sweet boy, our time will come. I'll make sure of it."

He's still trying to calm down, understand what just happened when the door opens again minutes later. The man entering is in ripped jeans and a Led Zepplin t-shirt that looks like an original going by the fraying. Drawing his eyes up to the man's face, Credence has to remind himself to breath. This man is stunning, long hair, scruffy 5 o'clock shadow, heavy brows framing intense brown eyes. He looks rough, like he's had to work hard all his life. He stares right back at Credence, taking in his disheveled, ravished appearance, no doubt.

"Starting to warm up already. Filming doesn't begin for another 45 minutes" that voice, gruff yet playful, totally different from Gellert's soft spoken placations. 

"I-It's not-, I just..." he stuttered, not knowing if he should say what just happened between him and Gellert.

"Relax kid. Graves, good to meet you" the man, Graves, offers his hand. It dwarf's Credence's slim, pale fingers. 

Eyes lingering on their joined hands he relies "Credence, sir".

"Tina tells me this is your first job" he says casually as he strips off his t-shirt and begins to unbutton his jeans.

"Oh, y-yes. My first day"

"Not to worry you're in good hands, there will be minimal staff on set and..." Credence knows the man is still talking but all he can focus on is the vast amount of body on display. Graves's body is everything Credence's isn't. Even Gellert had been slim, his torso hairless. Graves is all man. Dark hair covering his chest, his happy trail leading down to dark, well manicured pubes. He is well built, muscles not overly defined or sculpted, definitely strong but in a more practical, real way. He has a thick waist and power full thighs, dusted with more dark hair. His skin is lightly tanned as if he works out in the sun. He's old, about the same age as Gellert if Credence had to guess. Realizing he's staring Credence turns away before he cums in his boxers. Between the two men he could definitely blow his load before the cameras even start rolling.

They get ready in comfortable silence, Graves seems to intuitively understand Credence needs to psych himself up and that outside help wouldn't be appreciated. Every few minutes Credence sneaks glances over at Graves. The man is lounging, his legs spread impressively wide, on the leather couch smoking a cigarette and flipping casually through a porn mag. His robe is loosely tied, giving the appearance of some cover but not succeeding fully.

A knock on the door grabs both men's attentions. Tina pops her head around the door. "Everything is ready if you want to make your way to set. Only the director, lighting and sound people will be there. Just to go over things for Credence before we get on set. This will be a barebacking scene, you had indicated you're willingness in your application form." she pauses, gauging his reaction, he nods, knowing what he signed up for. "You both have received a clean bill of health from the doctor so that's not an issue. This is a full length feature we hope to market to couples. This means Credence, the prep is included in the shoot, for building a sense of intimacy, you know, that sort of thing. Its pretty soft-core to ease you into it. For other projects you might have to prepare yourself before filming, but you'll get notice before arriving to the set. If it's ok with you we use the traffic light system to indicate comfort and consent levels. If at any time you feel uncomfortable the director and other actor are required to stop. This is important Credence. Do you understand."

He swallows, nervous but happy that she is going over everything with him, "yes Ms Tina".

She smiles at him encouragingly "I think that covers all the important stuff. Good luck, and like I said you're in safe hands with this one" she pats Graves on the arm, the man just grunts in response.

 

 

Stepping onto the set is not as nerve-racking as Credence thought it would be. There are only five people other than himself and Graves in the studio. He walks under the intense lights and it looks like he's in some PTA mom's suburban McMansion. French windows, with frilly curtains looking out onto a suburban backdrop. The chintz sofa is at the centre of the 'room', the focal point of the scene obviously. Its such an odd feeling when he knows he is on the 40th floor of a skyscraper in Manhattan. His thoughts must show because Graves approaches him "Its not as easy to rent out an apartment for a shoot here in New York like it is in LA. We make do and the set designers are excellent." Credence nods as he turns a full 360 taking it all in.

He is dressed in a pastel polo shirt, khaki shorts and boat shoes. Graves quickly changes into a cheap suit which he manages to make look semi-decent. Credence had read over the 'script' the night before. He's to be the young, preppy high-school student and Graves to be his step-father home early from work. Well, Credence knew he wasn't going to be performing Shakespeare. 

They get the acting part out of the way first, running through their corny lines. It helps that Graves vacillates between cheesy enthusiasm and disdainful apathy when performing his lines. No one here is going for an Oscar after all.

When they break to prepare shooting the real scenes Credence begins to tense up. Wringing his hands he looks on as the crew adjust the lighting. A voice from behind startles him "We can take this as slow as you want. For first timers we try and shoot it like an actual fuck, foreplay, prep, then the fucking. Instead of throwing you into a brutal gang-bang straight out the gate." Graves stands beside him, a reassuring presence.

"I'm just worried I'll get stage fright" Credence says glancing down at himself.

Graves just smirks "Don't worry kid, I'll get you hard". His confidence is reassuring and charming, where as Gellert's confidence came off as arrogance. Credence is very relieved that Graves is his partner for his first shoot. 

Just as Graves promised they start off slow. Their makeout session is intense. Graves' hot mouth insistent and relentless coaxes Credence to hardness embarrassingly fast. He's panting and writhing, desperately groping at the older man. Graves is unhurried, taking pleasure in teasing Credence. His polo is rucked up, his nipples are hard and glistening from Graves' spit slick kisses. The older man was divested of his shirt and jacket early on but his tie remains. 

Pulling back Graves undoes his belt and takes his impressive cock in hand, stroking lazily as he stands over Credence. Playing his part Credence looks up through his lashes, giving his best 'innocent boy scout look', licking his lips enticingly. He might be imagining it but he thinks he sees Graves' pupils dilate. Twisting a hand in Credence hair Graves feeds him his thick cock, pushing all the way in until Credence's nose is brushing coarse pubes. 

"Mmm its okay son, I won't tell your mom if you won't" Graves says as he rubs the outline of his cock through Credence bulging cheek. He hooks his thumb into the corner of Credence's mouth, tugging gently. Holding the boy steady with both hands Graves begins to slowly fuck into his mouth. Credence grabs onto muscular thighs to support himself, encouraging the man in his thrusts. Soon his eyes are watering and copious amounts of drool is dribbling down his chin. Graves has his head tilted back, eyes closed, mouth hanging open, in bliss. Running his tongue along the underside of the shaft Credence's confidence grows as Graves lets out a throaty moan that doesn't sound much like acting. 

Pulling out abruptly Graves wrenches Credence shorts open and strips them efficiently. His eyes widen even further. "Look at you baby boy. So young, so nubile. Just for me." Before Credence can respond his mouth is caught in a searing, hungry kiss. Graves' forces his tongue into Credence's mouth, not the Credence was putting up much (any) resistance. The bites are bruising, Credence knows his lips must be puffy and red. Soon his milky pale throat is covered in angry red and purple blotches. 

Somehow, during their second make-out session Graves shucks his own trousers off and gets his hands on the lube hidden behind the sofa cushions. Graves bent over Credence presses their foreheads together, peppering Credence with kisses every now and then. The cold, slick pressure against his hole is unexpected. He arches off the couch, his body pressing up against Graves', gasping at the sensation. Graves swallows any sounds that escape Credence, their passionate kiss pressing Credence back down into the plush cushions as he massages Credence's puckered hole. Slowly he works his index finger into the tight heat, Credence clenching around the digit. Graves curls his finger inside him and immediately hits upon that little bundle of nerves. His eyes roll back into his head, his mouth open in a soundless shout. As he continues too apply pressure to Credence's prostate Graves gets to his knees. With this better access to Credence's asshole Graves adds his tongue to the task of opening Credence up. 

The slurping noises coming from Graves are obscene, when the man pulls back to work another finger in, Credence sees spit and lube smeared across the lower half of his face. A devilish smile plays across his lips as he crooks his fingers again and makes Credence shout. 

Unable to control himself Credence rocks against those talented fingers, grinding down onto that hand, chasing the high they have provided. A hand on his hip stills his debauched grinding, he whines "Daddy! Please!" 

"My little slut, so eager to be filled" Graves growls. His grip tightens on Credence's narrow waist, there will be a bruise tomorrow for sure. Rising from floor Graves rests a knee on the edge of the sofa. Pulling his fingers out leaves Credence whole gaping, he sobs at the loss. Roughly Graves forces his thighs further apart, exposing his twitching hole for the camera. Adding some extra lube Graves slicks up his cock before pressing the head against the puffy hole. The pressure is almost too much, Credence groans like a cheap whore. With a wet, squelching sound Graves pushes in slowly. Once fully in Graves looks down at Credence. He is leaning over him, one hand on the back of the couch the other on the arm rest, one foot on the floor, and a knee resting on the couch. He has one of Credence legs wrapped around his waist. He circles his hips, not pulling back, remaining fully in. 

Both men are breathing heavily as if they had just run a marathon. Credence is trembling with arousal and sweating under the hot studio lights. Graves' hair has fallen from his loose ponytail, falling around his face. He pulls out slowly, dragging his fat cock out of the tight heat of Credence's body. He pauses with just the tip stretching the ring of muscle. Without warning he slams back into Credence in one quick stroke. Credence shouts in ecstasy, he goes to reach for Graves but the man grabs his wrists and pin them to the couch. He mercilessly pounds into Credence. The studio is filled with the obscene sound of skin slapping and Credence's whorish moans. He can't stop the litany of "Please, daddy, harder please" that falls from his mouth.

He can feel his pleasure building as Graves hits his prostate with each thrust. Overstimulated and sobbing, he begs "I-I'm gonna cum, please...just-"

Taking hold of his cock in an unforgiving grip Graves harshly jerks Credence off, his movements quick, verging on the good side of painful. With one last moan Credence cums in spurts over his own chest. He's exhausted but Graves continues his brutal pace. Finally as his thrusts begin to falter he pulls Credence in for another passionate kiss. Credence can feel the hot cum coat the walls of his asshole. Graves pulls out and maneuvers Credence so he is kneeling on the plush carpet. Credence immediately swallows down his cock, lapping up the mixture of cum and lube. He gags on Graves' softening cock desperately cleaning every last drop of cum from the man. When he finally pulls back he looks up at Graves knowing the older man likes the view. Breaking the moment Graves speaks up "Lets get you cleaned up kid before your mother gets home."

A voice yelling "cut" brings Credence back to himself. Graves offers him a hand and he shakily gets to his feet. Both men are given robes and Credence gets hearty pats on the back. Apparently it was a very good first day. He looks over to Graves who has a small smile on his lips. "You did good kid, better than good. I hope we get to work together again soon."

 

 

When the video is posted it breaks MACUSA's previous record of most watched video by half a million views. Within the 3 days its been up its got almost 4 million views and MACUSA has seen subscriptions jump significantly in its aftermath. 

Credence gets a call from Tina at 10 in the morning on a Wednesday. "Credence I know Sera talked to you about the buzz surrounding the video. We want to capitalize on the interest its generated. Are you free over the next few days to shoot? It will be intense but you'll be very well compensated and there's potential to earn further with commission in addition to salary."

Credence who had been sitting in Central Park after wandering around aimlessly jumps at the offer, "Yes definitely, I'm available whenever you need me Ms Tina"anything to get him out of the hostel and into his own apartment ASAP.

"Just Tina, remember?" he can hear the smile in her voice. "We have some different set ups in mind, do you think you could swing by the office to discuss?"

"I can be there in 40 minutes" already gathering his satchel and rubbish from the bench.

"Excellent just knock on my door or ask Queenie if I'm not there. See you soon."

Sitting across from Ms Sera is just as nerve wracking as the first time, even with Ms Tina in the seat next to him. Maybe it has something to do with the work they are asking him to do. Looking down at his draft schedule he's not sure his asshole will survive it. 

Thursday: Shoot w/ Gellert humiliation/cross-dressing  
Friday: Solo live cam show for paying members  
Saturday: DP w/ Graves & Gellert

"I know it looks like a lot but the only day with intense penetration would be Saturday" Ms Sera can see him hesitate. "This is a great opportunity for you Barebone. Not many men become stars in this industry but people have latched onto you quickly. If we act fast it could be of great benefit to us all" when he still remains silent she presses harder, "we'd be willing to pay you half of your base salary up-front today and you'd get the rest plus commission the end of the month."

That was something Credence could not pass up. Nodding firmly he agrees. Tina looks at him, concern clear on her face. "If you're uncomfortable or have doubts about the workload you will tell me, won't you Credence?"

He tries to reassure her with a smile, he doesn't think its successful "I'll be fine Ms Tina, I'm stronger than I look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading 
> 
> comments and kudos always welcome :))))
> 
> imon tumblr at urban-caesar.tumblr.com
> 
> also I have no idea how to make the images smaller!!! :P


	2. Chapter 2

He's back in the office the next day for his shoot with Gellert. Sitting in the same dressing room where he first encountered the man Credence has several people flitting around him. Queenie appeared at some point and Credence doesn't want to admit how reassuring her presence is. She offers suggestions on wardrobe and ends up personally picking out the lingerie for the shoot, much to Credence's embarrassment. She tells the nail tech which colours to paint his nails, a sultry red. Once his makeup is complete she shoos the other workers out and begins curling Credence's hair herself.

"Tina got me a job here 3 years ago. I started working in makeup and wardrobe. I was filling in for the receptionist one week and well Sera thought I was more useful out there. But I do miss the glam side of things. I enjoy prettying people up." Her chatter is soothing, it helps that she doesn't seem to expect him to respond. 

By the time she is finished he barley recognises himself. His hair in gentle waves, looks so soft. The makeup is not what he expected. His skin doesn't look any different, perhaps a bit more even and smooth. His lips were already an enticing red, he just had on a light lip balm. The only really noticeable makeup was around his eyes. Black liner, smoked out, vaguely evoking a cat eye look. Credence wasn't sure what to make of it really. Did people find this attractive? Did they find it attractive on him? Queenie sees his frown and smiles gently "You look stunning sweetie, you have no idea." He'll just have to take her word for it. She lays out the slip and panties he is to wear before leaving him to prep himself.

Alone in the room he takes a deep breath and tries to relax to begin opening himself up. The response to his debut was encouraging, combined with Queenie's kind words Credence felt that maybe some people found him desirable and he could potentially use that to his benefit. Feeling more confident the longer he stared at his reflection Credence reaches for the lube.

Someone had left a fat, black butt plug out for him to use. Once its snugly inside Credence dons his outfit. He looks himself over once more. The slip matches his skin tone almost perfectly. His lower half is barely covered by the silken fabric and if he bends over just a little the black of the butt plug stands out sharply against the pale canvas. He drags the silk panties up, groaning as it restricts his achingly hard cock. A wet patch darkens the silk immediately. Pulling on the robe Credence makes his way to the set.

Gellert is lounging on the set, looking incredibly bored. He has tight leather trousers on and an unbuttoned dark purple, silk shirt. With his legs spread obscenely the bulge in his pants was on full display. The minute he spots Credence he breaks into a sly grin. "I can't tell you how much I have been looking forward to this" he says softly when he strolls over to where Credence is standing. "I haven't felt this much anticipation in years. And might I say you look ravishing. Not that I expected anything less." He trails a finger from Credence's cheek to his jaw and under his chin. The gesture causing the younger man to shiver. "Do you want to warm up, practice our lines?" he suggests with a lascivious grin. Before Credence can respond the blonde reaches around and presses up against the butt plug. The movement causes Credence to gasp and his body to jolt. "Ah, I see you've already had some fun. No worries my pet. Once I get my hands on you the real fun will begin." He taps the plug one more time, making Credence shudder, before walking off to talk to the director. 

Similar to before they start off tamely, just kissing and heavy petting, to ease both men into it. However this footage will not be included, this is not what this video is about. Once the two of them are panting and hard Credence kneels. Gellert binds his wrists behind his back with a silk scarf, he ties a blindfold securely around Credence's face and finally he places a spider gag in the boy''s mouth. 

Credence waits patiently, he feels Gellert's hands running up and down his body, pinching his nipples through the silk so they harden and stand out. He fondles Credence over the panties, massaging almost painfully, causing the boy to moan loudly. Credence's indiscipline results in a slap across the face. His head snaps to the side, his curled hair swinging with the force of the blow. It only slightly hurt. Like Credence had told Tina, he a was made of strong stuff. This wasn't really painful, not true pain as Credence knew it.

A moment of reprieve before he feels the brush of a leather riding crop along his back. He gets a few hits on his ass, causing him to whimper around the gag. The riding crop then trails up his torso, along his neck, brushing aside his curls. Quickly, before he has time to ready himself, the crop comes down sharply on a nipple. Yelping Credence jerks to the side but an unforgiving hand grabs a fistful of soft hair, dragging him back into place. "Ah ah" a soft voice admonishes "I didn't say you could move". 

The hand in his hair moves to cup the back of his head. Credence feels the intrusion of Gellert's cock. It's the oddest sensation; his mouth forced open, drool already seeping out from the sides. There is no preamble Gellert immediately begins fucking Credence's throat, and hard. He's gagging as the cock repeatedly hits the back of this throat but his mouth is immobilised. He tries to pull away but the hand at the back of his head is firm, immovable. "That's right my little slut, take my cock like the whore you are".

Tears were streaming down his face. Credence knew now the reason for excessive eyeliner, once the blindfold is removed he would look a fucking mess. 

Pulling put of Credence abused mouth Gellert gives him a gentle slap before taking out the gag and moving behind him and forcing him to bend over. With his hands tied behind him Credence is forced to rest his cheek on the cold concrete, spreading his knees further so he is closer to the ground. Credence senses Gellert's movements, he knows the man is looming over his exposed form. His cheek is pressed into the ground when a boot rests on the side of his head. The younger man jolts forward as the riding crop makes a reappearance and lands a direct hit to the butt plug. Several more hits have Credence moaning as the giant plug presses against his prostate. 

Taking his boot off Credence's head Gellet tears the panties exposing the black plug. Knowing Credence has prepped himself the older man does not hesitate in sliding the plug out. The sensation causes Credence to groan, he chases after the plug wanting to be filled, a rough hand stops him and presses his face into the ground once more. 

For Credence there is something humiliating about someone, who is fully dressed, fucking you with a dildo while you're bound and dressed in lacy women's clothing. But that is the whole purpose of this video Credence supposes. Gellert is not gentle, the pace in which he fucks Credence with the dildo is almost unbearable. Credence's screams, as well as his moans, have filled the studio for the past 10 minutes. The man must have some 6th sense for hitting the prostate as Credence has been reduced to a sobbing, overstimulated mess. 

Gellert had been relatively silent this whole time but Credence can now hear him grunting and breathing heavily. The plug is pushed into him one final time and then Credence is being pushed forward onto his stomach and then flipped onto his back. His blindfold is removed and he is looking into the predatory gaze of the blonde. His eyes hold no comfort or reassurances, there is just hunger there. 

Credence thinks that maybe his aching cock will get some attention but no such luck. Gellert wrestles his own cock out of those ridiculously tight leather pants and begins to jack himself off as he kneels over Credence. 

Desperate Credence caresses the man's thighs that are bracketing him "Please sir, p- please!" he begs, for what, he's not sure, but for something.

All his begging gets him is another sharp slap to the cheek. As Gellert speeds up he shuffles further up Credence's body, almost sitting on his chest. He cums in short spurts coating Credence's face in his seed. Credence can't imagine what he looks like right now, eyeliner and mascara running down his face, ripped panties exposing his plugged, puffy hole and now cum covering his lips, cheeks and eyelids. He licks his lips tasting the other man's release. It's sharp and tangy, different from Graves.

The weight leaves Credence's chest. Gellert is once again standing over him, cock, now soft, in hand. As the first splash of piss sprays Credence the boy groans in arousal. His slip quickly gets soaked, Gellert focuses the stream to fall on Credence's own throbbing cock. Instead of Gellert shaking out the last few drops he kneels by Credence's head. The boy dutifully suckles the tips cleaning away the reaming urine or cum. As the piss begins to cool and the cum on his face turns tacky Gellert smiles at his Credence before lovingly stroking the boys face and spitting in his mouth. The blonde walks away, off camera, leaving Credence bound and a mess on the cold floor. 

The director's assistant comes to help Credence up. Abernathy covers Credence with one of the studio's robes and unties his hands. Abernathy pulls back and assess him, he offers Credence a smile and a warm, damp towel to clean his face with. 

Gellert is on the other side of the studio talking with the director. He doesn't approach Credence but he smirks when he looks over at the boy. 

In the showers Credence doesn't know how he feels. That kind of sex does nothing for him personally but then it wasn't really sex, it was just porn. He knows the whole purpose of the video was to humiliate him, and it definitely succeeded, he just needs to shake it off. He leaves the studio without running into anyone he recognises. He picks up a newspaper at the bodega on the way home to look for apartments to rent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update as I haven't updated any of my fics in ages!!! so there may be some spelling mistakes as I rushed to get this out. I hope its ok and not too terrible!!!
> 
> to everyone still reading thank you :))))
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!slight warning for non-con there is no rape but Grindelwald is a creepy fuck who tries to force himself on Credence but is unsuccessful!!!!!!!!!!!

Its just him, in a small room, on a plush couch with throws and pillows scattered artfully. The red velvet couch, dark wood and dim red lighting gives off a deliberately sleazy vibe. Dressed in ridiculously tight leather pants and an unbuttoned shear white shirt, Credence does his best to appear nonchalant, bored even, in front of the camera. Credence has never tried to affect a cocky persona before, he knows his appeal lies in wide-eyed innocence. But for a live show he needs a certain amount of bravado, but not too much, he needs to 'stay on brand' according to Ms Sera. 

Its just a small cam on a tripod, a little light will turn green to let him know when its live. While he's been waiting Credence has been rubbing his cock over the tight leather, keeping himself hard but not over stimulated. 

When the green light flicks on he is caught with his palm flat against his crotch. Reclining on the sofa he continues applying pressure with one hand while the other runs coyly up and down his bare chest, tweaking a nipple ever so often. 

He remembers to look at the camera. He keeps his eyes half-lidded, knowing that he can do sultry as well as innocent. He's almost fully reclined ans letting out breathy little gasps as he pinches his tender nipple. He still hasn't opened his fly yet, dragging out the moment for as long as possible.

He quickly gets caught up in the act, pouting for the camera, fluttering his eyes, moaning like a real pornstar. It comes as a surprise to Credence when he realises he likes the idea of countless people watching him. But unlike when he was blindfolded with Gellert, there is no one in the room with him now, he's not nearly as vulnerable. The idea that there are people willing to pay watch just him is empowering. He can do whatever he likes to himself, his audience doesn't get a say, all they can do is watch. The voyeurism is thrilling. 

The room is warm and the restrictive leather isn't helping. Only five minutes in and Credence is dripping sweat. His shear shirt is clinging to him in places and strands of hair are plastered to his forehead. He know his cheeks are flushed and his pupils blown wide. He looks directly into the camera lens with hooded eyes, and slowly licks his lips. He groans imaging all the pudgy, middle-aged men at home jacking off to him right now, all the lonely housewives who are fingering themselves while watching him.

Finally he decides to peal away his leather trousers, his sweaty hands and thighs make it difficult. He leaves his legs constricted by the trousers once he has his hand wrapped around his flushed, swollen cock. He moans loudly in relief, he'd been ignoring his hard-on for half an hour before shooting, getting himself riled up. 

Looking down at his body he sees the faint marks Gellert left with the riding crop yesterday. Credence knows his neck is also sporting an impressive number of hickeys cutesy of both his older co-stars. Thinking of the two men sends whatever remaining blood had been in Credence's veins straight to his cock. He can't stop himself from thrusting up into his own hand, his cock tingling as he becomes even more aroused. Even after his whorish moaning his mouth remains hanging open, his pink tongue peaking out from of his red lips. 

Not wanting to cum too soon, Credence reluctantly lets go of his leaking cock. Gathering the precum on his finger tips he takes little kitten licks while staring in the lens, making sure to smear most of it around his lips. Kneeling on the sofa Credence places a pillow between his legs and braces his hands on the armrest. He begins grinding, hard, on the pillow, throwing his head back and whining in frustration as the soft cushion isn't stiff enough to provide as much stimulation as his hand had.

Credence shifts on the couch once again. Sitting as he was in the beginning, legs spread wide. He takes himself in hand finally, groaning with relief. He feels the climax coming, he leans back and is sure to spray his face and chest with his cum. He gathers the last of the cum dripping from the tip, on his fingers and massages it into his asshole, pushing the globs into himself. 

He sees the moment the light turn red signalling the end of the live show. Credence just lays on the sofa breathing deeply, exhausted having delayed his orgasm for so long. He closes his eyes, just needing a minute before getting up to clean himself up. 

The door to the room clicks and Credence's eyes fly open. Gellert slips in and stands over Credence. They guy seems to have to be in a position above him Credence notes.

"You put on quite a show, my boy", before Credence can respond Gellert gathers some of the cum drying on Credence's chest. Without any warning he shoves two of his fingers into Credence's mouth, pressing down on his tongue, making the younger man gag. Credence goes to grab at his arms but Gellert uses his body to pin Credence to the cushions, he grabs Credence's flaccid cock, squeezing the oversensitive member painfully. Credence tries to cry out but opening his mouth more just allows Gellert to shove his fingers farther down his throat, choking him. Seeing the manic glint in the blonde's eyes Credence's struggles intensifies, he doesn't know how far Gellert would go. But the older man seems to enjoy Credence fighting back. He's on top of Credence now, sitting on his thighs, hand still painfully tight on the base of Credence's cock.

The door bangs open, "Get off of him Grindelwald!" is all Credence hears before the weight above him is abruptly removed. Gasping for breath and wiping the tears from his eyes Credence see Graves standing over Gellert, he looks murderous. The imposing figure doesn't seem to intimidate the blonde however, he merely chuckles "Careful Percy, you know you'll lose if you try and play rough."

"Get out of here before I report you to Goldstein" Graves grits out, his jaw clenched, the tendons in his neck standing out vividly. Gellert gets up and turns to Credence, who watched the exchange sitting on the sofa, cock out, cum on his face and chest and tears drying on his cheeks, "Well, I'll be seeing the two of you tomorrow, our shoot should be fun." Credence can hear him laughing as he disappears around the door and down the corridor. He can feel Gaves' eyes on him. When he turns to the man Credence can still see the burning passion in his eyes, his chest is heaving as he continues to look at Credence. The air crackles with electricity, neither man moves. Credence can feel his cock stiffening again, and judging by the flickering of his eyes and the smirk on his face Graves notices too. 

Just as the older man takes a step towards Credence Queenie pops her head around the door "Hi sweetie, I didn't mean to interrupt I just saw Gellert skulking around and thought I should check on you" she's biting her lip, clearly regretting walking in on the two of them. The spell between them is broken and Grave clears his throat and takes a step back, Credence gratefully takes the robe offered by Queenie. He's not sure what to expect tomorrow, he just hopes the tensions between himself and the two older men doesn't ruin the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome and are great encouragement!! :)))))
> 
> im on tumblr at urban-caesar.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is I'm sorry!

It was Credence's first time doing a shoot outside of the studio in New York office. Today was on location, some sort of club rented out for production. Nerves were thrumming through him, his whole body buzzing with anticipation. He was excited but a small part, in the back of his mind, was worried about Graves and Gellert. The two men did not seem to be friendly with one another. Credence just hoped the shoot went smoothly.

The production of this shoot was more high end than his previous ones, and to Credence's surprise there was more of a story line than usual. "The story is part of the fantasy that we're selling!" Abernathy had gushed when Credence had asked, you'd think the man was making high art the way he talked sometimes, but its better than being ashamed or uncaring, Credence supposes. 

In a casting move that would shock no one, Credence is to be the escort. He's attending a masquerade party with his date (Graves) but is lured away by a mysterious party-goer (Gellert). Looking at the costumes and props Credence begins to get excited. He'll start the scene wearing a luxurious dress, he doesn't want to think how much it costs. While sitting in make-up he runs his fingers over his mask. Its Venetian style, really just a strip across his eyes, the rest of his face left exposed. Its metal but molded to look like intricate lace, the gold is inset with diamonds that glint when the light hits. He loves it. Credence wonders if he could take it home after the shoot, even contemplates sneaking it out in his backpack.

Two other masks are laid out ready to be worn. A heavy looking, gun metal grey mask, etched with detailed engravings and swirls sits next to a deep red mask that somehow evokes a comparison to smoke. Despite its lighter colour there is something sinister about the red mask, even as it lies idle on the table. Credence knows that this will be Gellert's. He wonders how the red will look on the pale blonde. No doubt the darker mask will be breathtaking on Graves.

As he gets his hair curled and styled Graves and Gellert arrive and begin their transformations. Credence watches in the mirror as the older men change into their suits. They don't speak with one another, the tension is felt by everyone in the room. Graves is holding himself taut, controlled, whereas Gellert seems, not oblivious, but uncaring of the atmosphere. His ever-present smirk sits below glinting, amused eyes.

Its Gellert who slinks over to Credence first, reaching over him, unnecessarily, to take the red mask. The vivid red is shocking against his white hair. Once affixed, Gellert looks even more sinister and predatory than usual. He runs a slender finger from Credence's temple to his jaw before turning wordlessly and walking from the room. 

Credence hears Graves huff but misses the covetous look that crosses the older man's face. He busies himself with finishing up, and fixing the golden mask in place and ensuring it will stay put. A comforting hand on his shoulder signals Graves presence. The older man is standing close, reaching for his own mask he presses himself flush against Credence's back. Unthinkingly Credence leans back into the soothing embrace. Graves runs a large hand down Credence's flank.

"You look just as ravishing in any clothes as you do out of them" Graves compliments, before pressing a chaste kiss to Credence temple (the same place where Gellert had caressed) and departing. Credence was beginning to feel like all these two men did (aside from fuck him on camera) was enter and leave rooms, that Credence was in, dramatically, always resulting in Credence feeling slightly awed and breathless.

Before leaving for set Credence gives himself a once over. An unforeseen consequence of doing porn was that Credence had gained some confidence in the short space of time. There was something about knowing there were hundreds, if not thousands, of people who specifically watched his videos for him, and how he looked. The success of his solo video had shocked him. Credence would never admit it out loud but a warmth spread through him whenever he looked at the view count on that video. He was so unfamiliar with the feeling he found he could not put a name to it. The attentions from his older co-stars off set was no doubt a factor to his confidence boost. Two attractive men paying him attention. He may blush and stutter but that did not mean he was uncomfortable just unfamiliar with being the object of someone's desire. 

The person looking back at him in the mirror, wearing the luxurious silk dress and golden mask, was a far cry from the Credence from just a few weeks ago. Smiling to himself Credence makes his way to the set.

xxx

Graves was a bundle of nerves. He hated working with Grindelwald at the best of times, but having to work with him and Credence would be near unbearable. The creep had had his eye on the boy from day one. So had Graves but his intentions were far less sinister! Just thinking about those dark curls and satin skin was enough to get Graves hard. 

Never had he felt such attraction to another person, let alone a costar. His personal life was fairly solitary, only a handful of close friends, most of whom worked in MACUSA. Whenever he did feel the urge for a real fuck he was easily satisfied by some twink in the bathroom of whatever club he went to. Graves knew how he looked, he attracted a certain kind of man. It helped that he was quite well known on the scene for his work with MACUSA. 

But Credence, he was different. Something about him, a quiet vulnerability, a genuine innocence, that had Graves salivating. His gentle demeanor paired with ethereal beauty was a potent and addicting combination. Graves just had to think of the right way to approach the boy. Unlike Grindelwald, Graves did concern himself with things like consent and power imbalances. Ideally, the boy would make the first move, but Graves could only wait so long. 

"It's been too long since our last scene together Percy" an oil slick voice penetrated his thoughts. "The long overdue reunion will be well worth it, what with our boy joining us". Graves didn't have to turn around to know that Grindelwald was leering.

"Do try and keep it professional Grindelwald. Try any of your usual shit and you will be sorry."

"Oh Percy, you truly think so low of me!?" the mocking outrage has Graves clenching his fists in irritation. No one gets under his skin quite like Gellert Grindelwald. His words were slick and slippery and could never be trusted. "Ah. There's our boy now", he calls out to Credence who has wandered onto the set. Before Graves can move Gellert is over by Credence's side. A possessive hand at the small of his back, steering the boy towards where Graves is standing. He only catches the tail end of what Grindelwald is whispering in the boy's ear "...truly ravishing."

The blush that spreads across those exquisite cheekbones is mesmerizing, Graves almost forget Grindelwald's presence, he's so enraptured. Before he can stop himself, Graves reaches out and thumbs the delicate gold mask, cupping the boy's cheek. The way Credence nuzzles into his palm in a catlike fashion is both endearing and heartbreaking. Should the boy really be working in this industry if he is so starved of a kind touch? He definitely shouldn't be working with Grindelwald that's for sure. 

"Such a sweetheart our Percy is" Grindelwald croons. Graves reluctantly pulls his hand away from the soft warmth of Credence. The younger man looks at Grindelwald in confusion. The blondes chuckles "Come now Credence you know him far too intimately to not be on a first name basis."

Again Grindelwald has his arm wrapped around Credence's trim waist, pressing the smaller body flush to his. Graves hates to see that they both have a hard time keeping their hands off the boy. "Nobody calls me Percy but you", he grits out, immediately regretting his tone as Credence curls in on himself at the perceived anger. Even more galling is Grindelwald soothing the boy, giving sickeningly sweet platitudes so freely. 

"Ignore Percy, he's always been a grump. But don't worry I'm sure we can get him to loosen up." Grindelwald's gaze is boring into Percival, mocking him, triumphant with Credence in his arms. 

xxx

They needed to slow down. All they had been doing was heavy petting and fairly tame kissing, but Graves was already aching. Credence had been timid, still cowed by Graves' earlier irritation, but it was easy enough to get him to relax. They sat in a booth, music loud, one or two extras walking by, giving the illusion of a packed party. It was awkward, sitting side by side in the cramped booth, palming Credence's erection. It would have been bearable if not for Grindelwald. Graves couldn't see the blonde but he could feel his lecherous stare. Knowing he was going to have to let the man take over with Credence for the next scene spurred Graves on, made him determined to pleasure Credence. Selfishly hoping the boy would be thinking of him when he was with Grindelwald. 

On cue Credence slips under the table, obscured from the 'party-goers' view. A camera was set up just above and behind Graves, tilting down for the perfect angle of Credence on his knees.

With well-practiced hands Credence takes Graves' cock out, the boy stares at it longingly for a moment. Either his acting is superb or the boy is quite taken with Graves. The older man doesn't dare hope his feelings are requited. 

The kitten licks Credence starts off with are maddening. Graves thrusts up into the boy's face trying to make him get the hint. With a firm hand on the base of his cock Credence swallows him down whole. The shock of it causes Graves' hips to buck, the force of it causing Credence to knock his head off the underside of the table. Before Graves can even utter an apology Credence groans. Apparently the boy's predilections for rough sex are not an act. The moan emitted from Credence vibrates around Graves' cock, the tight heat made even more intense. He grips dark curls in both hands and holds the boy down as he pushed as far as he can into that velvety throat. Occasionally his thrusts will knock Credence's head off the wood and every time the boy moans like a filthy whore. He pulls Credence off before he cums, and rests the tip against plump lips.

xxx

Having to watch from the sidelines as Grindelwald seduces Credence is unbearable. Its too close to how this interaction might go in the real world. Sleeze-bag Gellert manipulating a naive, barely legal boy, Graves has seen this play out at countless work parties. Grindelwald always finding the most vulnerable, the younger the better, and utterly ruining them. 

Watching Credence's expression morph from doe-eyed innocence to obscenely aroused is almost too much for Graves. Jealousy floods through him. And Grindelwald...the bastard, keeps looking over to Graves smirking as he leans in to whisper in Credence's ear. 

Credence laid out on a seedy back-room bed, with his pretty dress torn, exposing pale, unblemished skin would be a beautiful sight if not for Grindelwald hovering over him like a vulture. He is taking full advantage of the boy's apparent desire for rough treatment. That smooth skin, already tinged a raw pink in places, will be mottled black and blue if Grindelwald gets his way. The pinching is too rough, the slaps too harsh, and its obvious, to Graves at least, that Credence doesn't know how to say no or even if he wants to.

Stepping into the shot ahead of his cue Graves marches over to Grindelwald and unceremoniously pulls him off the boy and onto the floor. Leaning down Graves captures abused lips in a soft, yet possessive kiss. He does his best to ignore Grindelwald's chuckle behind him. He gently coaxes Credence's mouth open with delicate swipes of his tongue. Finally allowed entrance to the warm wet of Credence's mouth Graves sucks on that talented tongue, drawing a moan from the boy. He smooths his hands over prominent ribs and jutting hip bones, soothing the aches Grindelwald may have put there.

Behind him there is movement and he has to force himself to relax when Grindelwald removes Graves' jacket and begins unbuttoning his shirt. The sharp teeth on the back of his neck are enough to make Graves grunt in surprise and arousal. Feeling the smirk in response to his reaction Graves tries to focus on Credence, pliant and willing, beneath him. Lowering himself down, so he is covering Credence's body with his own Graves takes a peaked nipple into his mouth to gently suck on. The whimpering and writhing from the younger man has Graves grinding down onto the bed like some inexperienced teenager. 

Grindelwald shifts and moves to Credence's side petting the boy, as if he were a cat. Graves looks up at the older man, hating the gleam of triumph in his eyes. He surges forward bringing their lips together in a clash more violent than passionate. Graves is determined to not back down, to show that he will not be intimidated. Beneath them Credence remains still, except for the hand that is delicately stroking Graves' thigh. Its very distracting, Graves thinks but nevertheless tangles a hand in black curls to show the gesture is appreciated. 

Grindelwald doesn't try any of his tricks on Graves, he simply pulls back and looks down at Credence, still laid out beneath them both. Looking to Graves conspiratorially Grindelwald takes Credence by the hand and pulls him until he is sitting up. Graves watches as Grindelwald moves Credence around as if the boy was a doll without agency. Once the boy is on all fours with Grindelwald kneeling behind him and rubbing his haunches, Graves shuffles forward. Credence needs no prompting before curiously licking the beads of pre-cum from Graves' dick. Lost in the sensation Graves is jolted out of his bliss when Credence lets out a strangles moan. Grindelwald's face is buried between the boy's cheeks, no doubt prepping him while doing his utmost to tease the oversensitive boy.

Regaining some composure Credence takes Graves in his mouth once more, licking gently at the throbbing vein on the underside of Graves' cock and swirling his tongue around the older man's girth.

xxx

Gellert is having too much fun on this shoot. Provoking Percy is always enjoyable but doing so by way of pretty Credence is on another level. The boy is perfect; naive and inexperienced yet clearly has a predilection for the rougher, seedier side to sex. And he fell right into Gellert's lap. He had watched that first shoot with Percy and it was clear the other man was infatuated with the boy. Convincing Picquery to green-light a group scene had been easy. They are the top three stars at MACUSA. 

And now he had his two favourite costars together, with him. Most other actors were uninspiring and the few that did hold his attention usually couldn't handle it, they all broke sooner or later. Percy had been a treat, ever since their first video together. The other man has never admitted it but he so obviously enjoys the power play between himself and Gellert. And Credence is turning out to crave Gellert's own brand of pleasure and humiliation. The boy is the most willing and susceptible partner he's had. His potential is unlimited. 

As he coaxes the tight ring of muscle to loosen Gellert keeps his eyes open and fixed on Percy. The man is trying to focus on Credence but his eyes constantly stray back to Gellert. The power he holds over both men is enough to almost make him cum, he squeezes his own cock painfully, preventing himself from cumming but still relishing the pain. 

He manages to slip the tip of his tongue into the boy. The muscle pulls him in further. Unfortunately the boy's cries are somewhat muffled by Percy's cock. He circles his tongue around the ring of muscle, running his tongue along the grooves of puckered skin. 

His mask is a bit of a nuisance, but the cold metal when pressed against hot flesh makes the boy yelp. Gellert purposefully digs the side of his mask into the meat of the boy's ass, giving him the stab of pain that so enhances the pleasure. 

xxx

Credence is once more overwhelmed. Everything Gellert does sets off a thousand nerve endings and he's not that deep inside of him. And staring up at Graves while stuffed with his cock is indescribable. The older man is running his large hands through Credence's hair over and over. He tries to maintain eye contact with Credence but is clearly distracted by the sight of Gellert back there. Whenever Graves returns his stare to Credence his pupils are blown, eclipsing any colour. 

Yet another caress of his prostate by Gellert has Credence jolting forward, his face pressing into Graves pubic hair. The man's cock choking Credence in the most delicious way. Saliva is dripping from his mouth and tears have eeked their way out, staining his flushed cheeks. The sapphire silken dress is barely clinging to him, the deep neckline ripped even further, rucked up around his waist by Gellert, the spaghetti straps slipping from his narrow shoulders. 

Graves gathers his hair in one hand and pulls him off his cock. At the same time Gellert unlatches from his hole. Credence lets out a high pitched whine, totally deprived of any sensation at both ends. Graves runs a thumb over his lips, Credence accepts it and sucks enthusiastically. Gellert presses a finger to his hole, testing how far he can push in without much resistance. 

The pressure disappears just as suddenly. Credence looks to Graves for any indication of what is to come. They had all agreed on a free-flowing scene, not having a script in terms of the sex, so Credence really has no idea what is in store. From the darkening of Graves' expression it isn't good. Credence begins to shake in anticipation, still sucking on Graves' thumb.

xxx

Graves knows he has to keep going with the scene but all he wants to do is tackle Gellert and punch that depraved smile off his face. The man is coming back to the bed eyeing Credence's hole, his hand smearing lube up and down the neck of an empty wine bottle. He cannot be serious. Percival growls in warning but Gellert merely tilts his head and continues. 

"Now, baby boy, you have to be good for me, can you do that?" the blonde coos.

Credence nods eagerly trying to look over his shoulder towards Gellert but Graves keeps a grip on his hair, forcing him to keep facing forward.

"We have to be careful, we can't be too rough, that would end very badly for you, dear boy."

The whimper from Credence betrays how desperate he is to be filled, even though the boy doesn't know he's about to be fucked with a wine bottle and not Gellert's cock.

Without Graves' cock in his mouth, Credence's shout, when the cold, slippery glass breaches his hole, is loud and clear. Graves whispers soothing words to Credence to calm and reassure him. From his position Graves can see Gellert circle the bottle, opening Credence up further. He's still pushing the bottle into Credence.

"Come Percy, have a look at how greedy our boy is. He's almost devoured the whole thing!" Gellert taunts.

Knowing he hasn't any excuse to refuse he lets go of Credence and moves to the other end of the bed. The moment he releases his grip Credence collapses onto his elbows, head resting on the mattress. 

Standing beside Grindelwald Graves sees how the entire neck of the wine bottle is embedded in Credence's hole, globes of excess lube oozing out around the glass. There is a moment of silence as the two older men take in the sight in front of them. Placing his hand on the small of Credence's back Gellert begins to pull the bottle out, he removes it completely before quickly pressing it back in, then pumping his hand with shorter sharper thrusts. Credence is openly sobbing. Graves strokes himself as he watches, enraptured. Gellert shifts slightly to bring their lips together once more. There is nothing tender about it. He draws blood when biting down on Grindelwald's bottom lip, but the freak obviously enjoys that. His bloody smile matching perfectly his sinister mask.

While Graves is distracted, Grindelwald unceremoniously pulls the bottle out fully. Grasping a slender ankle, he easily drags the boy down the length of the bed and flips him onto his back, pulling him up painfully by his hair into a sitting position. Without any warning he pinches Credence's nose closed until the boy opens his mouth and then feeds the soiled bottle into the waiting heat. Credence moans around the glass, his teeth clinking off of it. Percival wants to be disgusted but he finds himself jerking off faster and leaning towards Grindelwald looking for a kiss, disgusted with himself.

xxx

As pleasurable as it is to gag the boy with the soiled bottle, Gellert needs a place to put his rock hard cock. Carelessly tossing the bottle to the side he maneuvers Credence until the boy is on all fours once again, at the edge of the bed. Gellert remains standing while Percy resumes his position by Credence's face. Not wanting to go easy on the boy, he pushes in all the way to the base in once smooth stroke. Credence opens his mouth to scream but is quickly silenced by Percy's cock. The two men easily find a rhythm pounding into Credence mercilessly. He alternates between spanking the boy and painfully squeezing his cock to prevent him from cumming.

To his satisfaction he sees Percy occasionally pinching the boy's nose, effectively cutting off his airway. Gellert is joyful in the knowledge that Percy will regret such harsh treatment once the scene is over. He always has taken perverse delight in other people's anguish, but especially Percival's. 

He's surprised when he manages to hook a thumb under Credence's puffy rim. Now with a firmer hold he increases the pressure on Credence hole to what he knows must be a near unbearable degree. The boy's shrill cry of pain is what finally tips Gellert over and has him cumming. Percy quickly follow, pulling out and jerking off, painting Credence's face. 

Still inside him Gellert pulls Credence back against his chest by his hair. Wrapping a hand around the boy's throat Gellert roughly jerks him off. It only takes three or four tugs for the boy to cum with a shout. Catching some of his release in his hand Gellert lovingly offers it to Percy who obligingly licks a stripe up his palm. Gellert has a taste before shoving his fingers in Credence's mouth forcing the boy to taste himself. 

xxx

Credence is exhausted. It was a struggle to drag himself off the mattress and to get to the showers upstairs. Once the hot water hit him he felt a bit more human. He hadn't expected Gellert or Graves to hang around afterwards but both men had left the set immediately without saying anything, leaving Credence alone, it hurt him in a way he couldn't put into words.

He ignored the bathroom door creaking open, he was well past the point of modesty. He was surprised however when solid arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a firm chest. The coarse hair let him know who his visitor was. 

"Graves?" he inquires confusedly.

"You can call me Percival you know", comes the sultry voice from behind him, a brush of lips against his neck sends a shiver of pleasure up Credence's spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry once again for the wait, I hope it was worth it!
> 
> I tried switching up the pov let me know if you think it works or not!
> 
> feedback is always appreciated but please don't be rude
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr im urban-caesar.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 
> 
> comments and kudos always welcome :))))
> 
> imon tumblr at urban-caesar.tumblr.com
> 
> also I have no idea how to make the image smaller!!! :P


End file.
